


_A moth drawn to the light_

by beanbearbuddy



Category: Homestuck, andrew hussie - Fandom
Genre: And angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Gamzee needs a hug, Gaslighting, Grimdarkness, Hurt/Comfort, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!, Injury, It Might Take a While, Lesbian Vampire, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, ROSMARY IS THE MAIN SHIP! we all need more of that in these trying times, Slow Burn, back and forth per chapter!, don't try and change my mind, i will die with this ship, im bad at tags, lots of fluff, no beta we die like men!, references of abuse, rosemary is the main ship!, roses mom was bad, roxy is a sweat heart tho even if they dont show up here., snarky broads and their horseshit!, the strilonds are troubled, there shall be tears, trolls are clearly aliens, yalls know the charcters are at least 18 in this one lads, yeah they had it rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanbearbuddy/pseuds/beanbearbuddy
Summary: a game changed, a path realigned and reset. even in all the chaos, the sylph is as always, drawn to the seer. a moth is drawn to the light. a relationship blooms in the new world all the players have been shunted onto, a strange place with horrifying denizens around the corner.mysteries will unravel, and tensions will be high, the question is... will they win the game?(all the trolls are alive! so are the kids? yeah, I have no clue how to write a summary, this is gonna be an ongoing project, and should update around once a week! yall better believe we need some good wholesome rosemary in these trying times!)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Gamzee Makara, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, but in the backround - Relationship, nep and Eq are moyrails tho, rosemary is da main ship
Kudos: 8





	1. the end, and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> welcome my fellow filthy Homestuck's! this shall be a crazy cluste39&M of fanficton or more accurately a teen trying desperately to write a bunch of amazing characters into a narrative of her own devising. hopefully, you all enjoy it! feel free to leave comments for some constructive criticism. 
> 
> -B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter of many! the kids are thrown off course a game is ended and a new one begins! they delve into a world that is a strange amalgamation of the two homeworlds the kids hail from. 
> 
> (recently updated this bad boy as some errors were making my anxiety go BRrrr!

a group of kids zoomed through space upon a rock. Propelled by the minds of a ghost and her half-dead friend, Rose looked on as they began to rochet through the infinite nothing that she was sure would be their dark ambiance for the next three years. She was happily chatting with Kanaya, enjoying their meeting immensely as they commenced in their snarky horseshit.

Until something her newly ordained sight hadn't predicted shuddered the huge rock. Before, the thing just ceased to exist. Sending countless bodies swirling into nothingness.

A huge thunderous SNAP! Rang through the ears of all, both alive and dead, and if asked, Rose would say this was when she made out the shapes of her fellow humans. Suddenly hurtling through space alongside her, even though this was neigh impossible.

Then the nothingness hit all like a bag of bricks, and every mind blinked into unconsciousness. Dead to the world until Large text flashed behind the eyes of all.

**_GAME MODE – UPDATED_ **

**_PLAYERS – RECONSTITUTED_ **

**_BASE LEVELS – CALCULATED._ **

**_BALANCING….. …..…._ **

The light that Rose was just becoming accustomed to spiked a bright light in her mind., as though it was either being ripped from her or like it was being warped in some way, as the code of the game worked its magic.

Then there was nothing, at least nothing but the smell of black licorice and a distant and new game theme softly starting up. A horrifying sound shuddered in all ears of all, and many pairs of eyes flashed open all at once.

_________________

Kanaya was the first to her feet, still energized by her rainbow drinker transformation. It seemed that Jack's anguished bark of unparalleled fury had found them in this new place. But that begged the question, where were they?

The sky was a deep maroon, and the sun floating in the sky made Kanya's skin prickle with the strange yellowish-red light it gave off. This was not her home planet, and from what she had seen via the game viewport, this was not the motherland of the human's ether. Grass mixed with deep green and shifting blues grew to her waist as she got to her feet.

It took a moment to register what was going on. A look around told Kanaya that new faces had arrived along with many old. All of her "friends," including the ones she had seen dead not moments ago, sat blinking. Eyes wide.

Of course, Kanaya noticed her own change of attire almost instantly before her eyes flicked around to the others. She was wearing a dress; the best way to describe its style would _be tactically beautiful_. One that reminded her of Rose's own god-tier regiments in a way. But different, she realized that she wasn't the only one with an outfit change.

Each compatriot her eyes landed on was wearing a colour-coded set of modified god-tier attire. Each looked far more durable and meant for protection from elements than what had been donned previously.

Two new humans seemed to have joined them, and Kanaya watched as they stood and began to commune with one another. Until her attention was drawn to the Others, who started to stand hands to their heads. As though in a slight bit of pain.

Kanaya's eyes locked almost immediately with a pair of lavender ones. As Rose human stood, her mask of sarcasm faltered as she looked to and fro. Kanaya noted even Roses god-tier attire had been changed, and with a slight blush, noticed that it looked rather nice on her.

"heeeeeeeey! What the shit," called a voice, breaking the tense and confused silence that had been present until that point. No wings adorned the hissing cerulean now. A clear point of frustration as she turned around and around as though looking for them. The rest of the trolls were equally without the promised fay adornments that should have allowed them flight.

"OK! WHAT THE BULGE MUNCHING FUCK JUST HAPPENED? ARE WE DEAD? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" Karkat yelled, hopping to his feet, his own attire changed like the rest. His eyes wide with rage, he looked around, clearly confused as fuck. Gripping the new tunic found on his person with an expression that was clearly confused rage.

Each Troll was having their own experiences, as well as ways of dealing with this new situation.

Some were honking and crying? Some were laughing and licking everything in sight. Some were embracing as though they had seen one another die. It was heartwarming indeed, but the question remained, what the fuck had happened?

_________________

"Our course has changed, I think-"Rose started holding a hand to her chin in thought. "-No, the games changed; it's like we're playing something completely different," Rose said her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to look to the path ahead. Reaching through her silladex she grabbed her hubtopband. Checking to see if her client's browser was open and running.

It was, but the viewport was replaced with a title screen of sorts. The same infamous logo splayed across the front, but it seemed more… polished? Or aged? Yes, aged appeared to be the better word for it; perhaps whatever horrific entity crated this game in the first place had made an update?

There was no time for that now, however. A sudden and strange pull started in Rose's head, like a wire at the center of her forehead sending small jolts of electricity through her mind. Flashes of imagery whizzed by her mind's eye. Of a forest, then another clearing. Something was telling her to be very wary of the creatures lurking, that they wouldn't want to be out in the open like this when nighttime fell.

"Whoah! Rose! Dave! It is so good to finally meet you!" said a very enthusiastic green-eyed girl; she rushed over tail wagging to hug the two other humans. After a few minutes of awkward introductions between humans and trolls, everyone seemed on edge and very content at the same time.

A few trolls seemed to hang back; Rose noted the one with a streak of colour through his hair as well as fins looked rather cowed and stayed relatively out of the way. The one with clown makeup seemed strongly distraught and very lucid. This seemed to put many of the trolls on edge.

A few discussions were hashed out, but they all decided that sticking together and following the path Rose's strange visions were laying out was a good idea. A shouting match or two cropped up, but the general strangeness of the situation set in, making even the most combative of trolls willing to follow along with this plan, at least for now.

Rose didn't think that it was a coincidence that once they began to all move as a large cluster of trolls and humans. Kanaya was the one walking at her side.

"Hello Rose," the elegant Troll said; Rose had never felt the strange flutter that found her chest this moment. It itched and made her mind race. How was it that this girl could make her so very un-composed? _Calm down, she just said hi_ , the Seer told herself.

She let a smirk find her black-painted lips; raising a brow, she replied. "How do you do? I mean, apart from the herculean cluster fuck of a situation we are currently in." Rose simpered, letting the only slightly snarky words fall from her lips in a graceful tumble.

"Well, I do Suppose The Enigmatic Situation We Find Ourselves In Is Rather Distressing. May I Walk With You?" the vampiric Troll said, her head turning to look at Rose. The Seer wondered if the tiny Jade tinging her cheeks was from the exertion of the warm day in this strange place or if it was thanks to their meeting. Either way, she knew it was an impossible shade only visible thanks to her seer powers; she supposed it came with some extra perceptive perks.

"my, of course! I don't think I mind, bedside for as far as we know, this is a free planet." Rose snarked; she did her best to be kind in her replies as the two began to chat, only pausing when Rose gave the group another set of directions.

Slowly the large group made their way through a dense forest, its flora and fauna seeming to be a mix of what was native to Troll and human worlds. Small critters scampered away, and Strange six-winged birds cawed in the trees, all while the two flighty broads engaged in snarky conversation as well as short teasing jabs to pass the time. 

It was strange, in the small lulls in conversation, Rose was able to identify most of the trolls around her, each face now connected to a name. While she had been introduced to most, the sea dweller. Currently clutching his rifle like a lifeline, had stayed back, and the Juggalo Gamzee? Well, he was just trailing dopily along behind them. It seemed he was no longer high, but Rose reasoned that his brain was probably very damaged thanks to his years of drug use.

As they made their way towards the glowing waypoint in Roses mind. The tension was thick in the air, both emotional and stratospherical, thanks to the temperate climate, leaving a heavy, moist feeling in the air. And as the many kids slowly trudged their way to an unknowable future, they felt the distinct feel of walking through a cloud. For all but Rose, no path could be seen, Only the tug in the seer's mind and occasional directions from Rose led them onwards.

Into the unknown, where anything could take place. Be it love or loss.

Into the game, one game that had changed all of their lives irreparably.

Into a world that could spell their doom.

Or their salvation.


	2. a fight, gay panic, and settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group finds a group of imps, they dispatch the group of imps, they find rooms and start to settle into a home base. of course, Rose is very gay, and some gay panic is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo trigger warnings fam!   
> GORE<   
> MENTIONS OF ABUSE<  
>  MENTIONS OF WAYS OF COPING WITH ABUSE<  
>  also as I am sure you know. BUT this fic has no beta readers! it doesn't even really get edited by me, if any of yall wanna help? id be down for a beta reader buddy!   
> also I'm always up for some constructive criticism! Thanks friends!

After a walk through the massive and twisting forest that seemed to stretch on for most of this vast new world. a valley was found, the strange plant life seemed to slowly peter out when getting closer and closer to the base of some mountains. The path the group had been slicing and trekking into the dense undergrowth becoming easier to traverse.

Soon they left the woods completely, Rose and Kanaya at the head of the group leading the way. Small branches swiped across forms, as though begging the passersby not to leave their embrace. Regardless the group soldiered on, soon stopping, when at the base of the mountain a structure came into view.

It was carved from the rock of the mountain jutting out not dissimilar to the faces of mount Rushmore back on the now decimated earth. Rose took note of the arching front of a building, its shape and form indictive of much more hidden, carved into the full mountain itself. Though it should be noted that the pause in the gropes track wasn’t just because of the decently sized building. No, the many horrifying imp-like beasts were also caused for alarm.

“Well looks like we get to have some fun!” said a certain cerulean, her fury blazing in her eyes, they both had been fully restored and gleamed with wicked intent and pent up frustration.

She ran along and was the first into the frey. All at once, the heads of the creatures snapped towards the noise, blank glowing white eyes narrowing as a combatant dared approach. 

- _Rose watch Vriska get her ass handed to her._

So she did, as did the rest of the group, some stopped thanks to their curiosity, some due to the surprise of the sudden battel. They all watched as Vriska began to fight. At first, the imps seemed nothing more than the beginning creatures they had fought in their lands, tricky but not overly dangerous as long as one was wary.

But in mere seconds Rose saw a difference, the creatures here seemed… better crafted. As though the intricate code and some dark magic that made them real had been- updated? Rose assuredly didn’t miss the literal twinkle of intelligence in the creature’s eyes as they began to swarm Vriska. Like a dark wave of teeth and fangs the monsters converged. 

Rose reasoned with herself, the manic curulien blooded troll was assuredly strong, she even took out an imp or two before their compatriots managed to land a blow. 

that’s when blue blood sprayed through the air, Roses mind went into overdrive coming up with different ways to describe what exactly was taking place. All the little details are filled with words that could hardly communicate the agony written across Vriksas face as three claws connected and sent her life-giving ichor spraying across the tall grass.

The droplets like small balls of lapislzuli, landed upon the ground, seeping in as Vriska let out a guttural growl. The two-toned chittering accent all the trolls seemed to carry crescendoed into a horrid scream of pain. Twice she cried out before the others could come to her aid, surprisingly, the other blue blood reached her side first. Completely obliterating an imp with a single strong punch.

Then it was mayhem.

For the first time the humans and trolls fought alongside one another. Becoming familiar in a way only those who have fought for their lives alongside each other could. There was over fifty of these amped up imps. Slowly but surely the number dwindled. Mid-fight Rose realized that while all the trolls seemed healed. Some of them kept certain aspects.

The blind troll, Terizi? Yes. her eyes still flashed red behind her visors. Unseeing, while Tavros’s legs seemed to remain metal. Lastly, she noticed Kanaya, she didn’t know weather a glowing troll was normal, but she was sure the wound being not so subtly covered by a beautiful ribbon wasn’t naturally occurring.

A good deal of jade could be seen staining the makeshift bandage, enough to give Rose a slight pang of worry. But those thoughts were shoved roughly aside as the laser focus of battel washed over her. She brought out her wands, no-not her best nor the most powerful, she could still feel the darkness curling under her skin from the last time she wielded those rods. So she reached into the ethereal space of her fetch module and grabbed the Quills instead.

less powerful? Yes, but she only heard the whispers of the Nobel ring distantly as she used them, they did not threaten to overwhelm her with the smell of overripe grapes and sea salt as she used the dark magic within the wands to rip many of the offending imps to shreds. And Any that came close enough to lash out were met by a much more brutal eye socket jab via the sharp metal knitting wands.

Soon with each teen working at it; slashing, stabbing, shooting, and punching. They finished off most of the mob, yet. the last of the group was actually felled by Kanaya and Rose acting together.

Back to back, breathing hard with that strange but potent battel trust tying them together. Rose watched as the ever-elegant Kanaya went all out, completely making a massacre of black imp blood. She was wild in these moments, the seer realized, her eyes wide. A small blush came to her cheeks, _goodness those fangs_ …

Thankfully, Rose wasn’t completely decommissioned by her musings, as she herself dispatched a large sum of the last batch of imps, her magic weaving and splitting in a wonderous display of control. The others looked on, the swirling mass of magic and chainsaw, the display leaving a defiant impression.

These two?

Were not to be fucked with…

In a moment that felt like eons the fight had been won. It was clear that each member of the group had both; sustained damage, and was quickly healing on their own. Solidifying Roses theory that they had all reached God Tier when arriving on this new planet, or at very least some approximation of the title. With a rolling of her shoulders Rose let her wands fall back into their card, disappearing from her hands.

She looked at the stunning woman she had been fighting alongside not seconds ago, thankfully she seemed relatively unscathed, and was applying a fresh coat of, lipstick? Rose only let herself wonder for a moment, before fixing her own complexion, or more accurately fixing her already immaculate hair and posture.

It was as though she felt the need to impress those around her, or at least one Troll in particular. _Take a breath Rose now’s not the time to become a useless lesbian!_ She scolded herself, stealing another candid look at the now, much tamer girl. With a shake of her head, she suggested the group go inside the carved building that the imps had been so jealously guarding.

“Be wary, I’m not sure what dubious beasts might be hiding within.” Rose warned as they all approached the entrance. No doors, only a wide stone carved entrance and a set of stone stairs led into the building. It was sparse, and it seemed this portion of the building really only acted as a waiting hall of sorts. as a long tunnel at is back stretched into the mountain. Its entrance yawing and dark, sending’s shivers down many of the troll’s spines.

Memories of caverns and trials, and for some, the screams of wigglers being culled. All of these thoughts swirled through the troll’s heads, so really it was no surprise the humans took the lead. Jade being especially excited as she flounced into the yawning maw of the tunnel. Rose looked at her friend, promising herself she would have a nice long chat face to face with her fellow humans the moment they felt safe enough to rest.

Dave, John, Jade, while this wasn’t really the first time her lilac eyes had seen them. The vison port of the game, as well as the dreams of durse had allowed her to get glimpses, but this was really, the first time she could meet all of the friends she had chatted with for so long online. She found the glorious snark and pomp she had displayed so perfectly online hard to keep up when, so many other variables aside from text on a screen came into play.

She folded her hands and did her best to school her expression _, a feat she had learned very well thanks to_ \- she stopped her train of thought very quickly, it wouldn’t do to think of… _her,_ Right now. As the darkness engulfed them, Rose looked to her right, the now comparably bright rainbow drinker lighting the tunnel well. She felt a swell of some strange emotion, flutter into her chest. and though she was sure the shadow hid the blush that threatened to grace her cheeks, she pointedly looked away.

In about a minute and a half the carved tunnel seemed to expand. And the group came to a stop, suddenly sconces on the wall erupted in a gentle flame. One after another in a fast and dramatic succession, starting from right behind the group and finishing in a large circle. Around the now well light chamber, a large arching ceiling descended into shadow far above, and two smaller tunnels branched off.

Here in this chamber drawing the most attention, a large platform stood. An ominous feeling emanated off of it. Rose of course immediately recognized it for what it was. if this was thanks to the small whispers of the Nobel circle still haunting her mind. Or thanks to her years pouring over dubious at best cult-like texts. She knew an altar when she saw one.

“I suggest we stay away from the stone table for now, I’m sure I am not the only one who surmises its very likely… grim purpose” Rose heeded. She ignored the tendrils carved decoratively along its base, as well the increased mutterings of the horrorterrors as her proximity drew a slight bit closer. It didn’t rest in the middle of the room. Instead, its shape loomed like a sort of guardian standing between the two other passages. After a moment of quiet contemplation, Rose went left. Deciding for the rest of the group where they should explore first.

Almost at once it was clear what this place was meant for. It was simple, it must be meant as a dwelling place. For along each wall of this tunnel, a door appeared every five feet of space, one after another almost in a zig zag from left to right. It seemed there was just enough rooms for each of the group to have a personal dwelling.

A peek into every room showed that indeed, a serviceable room stood behind each door.

The two rooms at the end even had small pools of water. Rose surmised this was for the comfort of their more aquatic looking compatriots. As they wandered and explored, they found the rooms. Each teen claiming one for their own. Rose chose the one at the beginning of the hall, she tried to tell herself that it wasn’t because it was closest to the strange familiar whispers emanating off of the altar. **_But she was lying._**

After finding the rooms, the other path was followed, two great double doors hewn of strange wood. lead into a chamber that had many of the teens balking.

 _It looked like a church_.

For the trolls, this was instantly a red flag, the pews seemed to be calling for multicoloured stains and the phantom smell of faygo filled the air. The only troll at ease here seemed to be Gamze. Even he looked guilty as all hell. Dave looked uncaring, but Rose could tell he was more than uncomfortable. Rose herself saw no issue with the place, it was just a room with a few rows of stone pews and a raised stone stage. She deemed this must be a cultural issue she didn’t understand. And made a mental note to ask about it later.

They all exited rather quickly. All of the group filtering back out into the main room, though they gave the ominous altar a wide berth. It seemed the group was resting for now. Rose took a moment to watch. friends who had thought their comrades had passed away for good embrace one another. A heated discussion was happening amongst the two aquatic looking trolls that ending with a baring of very sharp teeth and both staying at opposite sides of the room.

With a strange heavy feeling in her stomach, Rose made her way to the cluster of humans, her ecto brother tilted his head in greeting. Sending the other two whipping around to face her.

Dam, John and Jade did really have the same smile, She noted with a raised brow. She only got out a measly “greetings.” before the two bespectacled humans tackled her in a hug.

“HAH hey Rose! Its nice to see you, well, to see you without a bunch of dark spooky stuff floating around you, and well. Without you talking backwards and creepy like” John said, his bucktooth grin a little nervous. She let a small patent smile slink across her lips, trying to hide the hammering of her heart at the sudden contact. She was just thankful she hadn’t flinched.

She too was happy she could meet with john in a more… natural state, the broodfester tongues may have been empowering but, she supposed conversation was tricky when one or more of the participants couldn’t understand the other.

Jade was practically jumping up and down, one of Roses's hands clasped between both of hers. “AAAh! Rose! John! AAND Dave!” she yipped. Yes _Yipped._ Rose had halfway assumed the ears and wagging tail had been a costume at first, but no. it seemed this girl truly had taken on certain attributes of her late dog beck. The fluffy protrusions were strikingly expressive, and Rose was struggling to keep up with the charged energetic power the two were putting off.

Dave, the _saint he is_ , must have seen the slight panic rising in Rose's eyes at being so focused on. As he quickly cleared his throat. “Yo, don’t be all up and fussing. Why don’t we all take a sec and chill like some motherfuckin popsicles?” he said, thankfully the two accosting her withdrew. With the energy now focusing and evening out around the whole group, Rose felt the building anxiety lesson a slight bit.

She nodded a brief thanks to Dave. She didn’t know his story, but simply by the way he held himself she knew they had more in common than she had first suspected. The way his weight rested on the balls of his feet like he was always ready to move out of the way.

The way his arms crossed, so they closer to his face to block a potential blow. Hell even the way he moved, quiet, so he couldn’t be heard _. Of course, you never want to wake her up when she hung over! that wou-_

With a small shake of her head, Rose pulled herself back from the thoughts that threatened to spiral, looking over her shoulder half expecting the flashing outline of a woman to be looming there. But _no one_ was there, so for a time, Rose let herself get caught up in gentle conversation. Slowly the teens integrated themselves and got introduced to most if not all of the trolls.

One after another, each conversation ended with the question. “what do we do now?” until a loud and very grouchy voice echoed throughout the whole chamber.

“OK BULGE SNIFFERS! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! _PLEASE!”_ the please at the end of the short trolls sentence seemed like an afterthought, but Rose saw through the clear shield of anger, this boy was nervous.

“I KNOW IM NOT THE LEADER ANYMORE, BUT I THINK WE NEED SOMEONE TO ORGANIZE US SINCE NONE ELSE HAS OFFERED… I SUPPOSE ILL HAVE TO FUCKING DO IT!” none seemed to argue, but none looked super enthused either. In fact it seemed as though one or two had murder on their minds…

Rose supposed, the once leaderless group seemed to have a guide once more. Rose felt a small, worried weight shift off her shoulders, while she hadn’t planned on being the leader of this group of misfits, it seemed like she might have to take charge. She promised herself she would thank Karkat for relieving her of that potentially disastrous situation later. For now, the conversations seemed to wind down, and with some grumbling directions from the friend leader, they all shuffled off to their respective rooms.

They all seemed to share the same floorplan, a basic hexagonal room with a raised slab of stone, or at least in four of the rooms. In almost all the others a strange glowing basin rose from the ground. From her conversations with the trolls Rose gleaned this was their form of “bed” aside from that, the rest of the rooms remained the same. Decently large, around the size of a good hotel room.

holes in the walls seemed to be carved, they looked about half a foot deep and two feet wide, Rose surmised these were meant to be shelving. With a smile, she dropped a few knitted plushes there. Doing a few small turns in her room Rose thanked the gods she had time to mess around with the Alchemiter for so long, she had plenty of wizard-themed bed amenities tucked away in her Silladex.

While arranging her sleeping space she wondered if the others were situated. The first four rooms were taken by the humans, as they had no glowing basins. So once she was finished Rose made her way to each one, a wizard-themed bedspread for each just tucked under one arm. Just in case. First up was Jade, Rose gently knocked on the wooden door. Taking a moment to admire the strange purplish wood that it was carved from. Before it swung wide.

The girl behind it looked startled, and Rose supposed she hadn’t ever really had someone knock on her door before. If her room was connected to her house via only stairs and a transportilizer as had been described.

“I was unsure if you had the needed amenities for a healthy slumber, I had a few spare. Do you require it?” Rose asked all business. She didn’t want to seem cold, but she was, to put it lightly, tired as fuck.

A grin lit up acrost Jades face. “aww thanks Rose! I have a sleeping bag but the pillow and blanket are really apricated!” Jade said her tail wagging furiously. As she accepted the offered supplies A few more words were exchanged before Rose to see if anyone else might have need of the bedding.

As it turned out, both of the boys had found ample bedwear on their journey through the game so far. So with that out of the way, Rose made her way back to her own room. Shutting the door with a simple click. She half wished the door had a lock, but with a shrug, she supposed the humming wand she clutched beneath her pillow would dispatch any nairdowells that dared enter her room.

As long as she woke up to dispatch them…

With that morbid thought drifting through her head, she let her eyes flutter closed, the small seemingly magical torch in her room the only source of light slowly dimmed, as though knowing its residents want for cool darkness. Rose drifted off to sleep with the sound of raspy arguments. Some distant bedtime rapping, and a few honking horns swirling in her ears. Wondering what on earth tomorrow would dare bring her way.


	3. Kanaya Makes A Good Pillow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya have a cute moment, Rose tries to ensure Kanaya shes not pail for her. and Kanaya tells Rose why she's crying in a hallway at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! i know its not a huge deal, but I feel so blessed to have so many hits already! and TWO WHOLE KUDOS! thanks, guy!!!! hopefully, yall like this chapter, writing the first interaction like this is HAAARD
> 
> ok, trigger warning!
> 
> TEARS  
> BLOOD  
> MENTIONED PAST ABUSE

Chap 3 

Rose Lalonde woke up long before the sun had a chance to grace this new world. She jolted sitting up straight, the _Clack Clack_ of heels on the floor was ringing in her ears, and it set her heart thudding so much faster than she thought possible. The sound sending a horrid sick feeling reeling in her stomach.

She the wand clutched in her hand hummed ready to be fired at whoever dared enter her room, soon the sound came closer, and closer. The cadence of the noise so eerily familiar, playing across her mental synapses like barbed wire.

_suddenly she felt like she was back in her house, praying her mother was sauced enough to forget her existence. Praying that she wouldn’t stumble in with a bottle grasped in her hand. Ready to be tossed at the daughter mistaken for an intruder._

Roses free hand clutched her aching right shoulder, the long dragging scars that littered the skin there echoing the shattered pieces of glass that had implanted themselves not too long ago. She thanked the gods her god tier outfit covered her frame so fully so that the scars were hidden from sight. 

Then the noise passed, walking down the hall, towards the exit tunnel. With a gasp Rose ran a trembling hand through her hair, fixing any knots, and tucking any stray pieces back under her headband.

“Calm yourself, and ask the question, who the fuck is walking around at this time of night?” Rose hissed the inquiry into the dim room, trying her best to soothe the frayed nerves that had built up with the horrifying flashback. 

while her aspect surely wasn’t time, she could sense the light or lack thereof upon the world. She guessed it was either late at night, or exceedingly early morning. With a determined grimace and a still humming wand in one hand, Rose slowly opened her door, her head whipping left and right. For a moment she was about to pass off the noise as some hallucination her grimdark riddled mind had concocted just to mess with her. But a small noise drew her out of her room fully, a sniffle?

With all the skill someone who was very used to sneaking around in a large dark house. Rose padded towards the sound. It didn’t take very long for her to find its source.

A surprisingly bright light shined down the other tunnel, leading towards the “church” right hand still holding one of her wands, Rose called out.

“Hello? Are you alright?” 

A startled gasp and the light got slightly lighter before dimming substantially. “Oh, Hello Yes I Am Quite Alright Thank You.” Came the prim voice of Kanaya, it made Rose's heart hurt to hear a slight tremble in her voice. there was no way she wasn't crying, Rose half wanted to turn heel and flee feelings weren't really her specialty. yet it felt like a tugging in her chest was pulling her forwards.

She rounded the corner to find the jade blood leaning on the heavy double doors, face turned downwards, jade coloured tears were glistening across her lashes. Catching the reflections of her luminesce and turning them into tiny stars. Her knees were drawn in close, as she huddled against the door, as though trying very hard to give herself a hug.

“hmm yes I can see that, I suppose tears are a normal way for trolls to show their stability” Rose said, letting her wand fall back into her Silladex, coming to sit beside Kanaya, leaning on the other door and staring forwards into the empty space.

“No, Its Not Actually, Is That Something Humans Do? I Wouldn’t Know-“ Rose raised her hand gently, cutting Kanaya off before she could ramble. While Rose found it strange, she could still tell when Kanaya was about to go into a tangent.

“Kanaya? Your rambling.” Rose prompted with a chiding smile, looking to the now much more composed girl, who had dabbed at her eyes with a small peace of cloth. And folded her hands primly.

“Ah Yes My Apologies…” she trailed off, as though not quite sure what to do now, Rose cursed the universe for making speech so easy online, and so hard to carry out in person. She folded her own hands drawing her knees up so she could rest her chin on them delicately.

“Do you want to talk about it?” it was as though that had opened up a flood gate. The seemingly simple question Rose asked sent kanaya’s head whipping towards her, her eyes narrowing.

“Rose, While That’s A Nice Offer, I Want To Insure That This Very Pail Gesture Is-“ she trailed off with a pointed look, _of corse!_ Rose wanted to slap herself. She had to confirm that she wasn’t trying to become a Moyrail of sorts, the screaming rant from Karkat this evening had informed her of the most basic of quadrant understandings.

“No Kanaya, this is no pail solicitation I assure you,” Rose said with a head tilt. Her normal sarcasm edging off, as she looked Kanaya in the eye. A small bit of tension eased out of her shoulders until her face crumpled.

“I Lost It, Rose, I Lost The Key To My Races Existence. I Couldn't Protect The Mtriorb. And Now The Glimmer Of Hope I Once Had-” She paused, breathing out heavily, jade trails of tears streaking down her face.

Rose was internally freaking the fuck out, what did one do in this situation? Then the realization dawned, _hug her you incomprehensible baboon!_ Rose chided herself.

-Rose hug the troll!

So she did, slowly she extended her arms and wrapped them around the troll. Surprised when she hugged back, it was clear that Kanaya had needed this, she buried her face in Rose's shoulder. Covering the fabric of her god tier hood with glistening tears. And from the marks left behind, Rose was sure a good deal of makeup.

Kanaya held Rose her hands fisting themselves into the fabric of Roses God Hood. Rose felt horrid she didn’t know what to do to fix the situation, so she just wrapped her arms more firmly around Kanaya shuddering form as her whole body shook with the force of her sobbing.

Rose decided she would do the thing she had always wished someone would do for her. She gently rested her hand on Kanaya’s head, between her horns and began to slowly shush her.

“Kanaya, get it all out, it’s going to be alright. You didn’t fail anyone, and I promise no one blames you.” Rose soothed letting her other hand, gently rub slow calming circles along Kanaya’s shoulders. For once she let her sharp sarcastic tones melt away, her normally guarded expression softened, as she stayed for the distraught girl.

She was so caught up in making sure Kanaya was alright; she didn’t even think to blush at the closeness of such a pretty lady. Slowly the sobs and sniffles wound down, and the flickering light of Kanaya dimmed even further. As though spent from the act of crying.

After one more sniffle Kanaya drew back, her head downturned as though ashamed. “I, I Am Ever So Sorry You Had To See Me Like That.” Kanaya started slowly meeting Roses eyes.

“Gog Dammit, This Is Really Our First One On One Conversation And Ive Gone Stumbling Over It Like A Depressed Hoof Beast.” Kanaya simpered, her normally ramrod straight posture slouched.

“My Apologies, Im… Well Im Not Sure How To Say This, But I’m Hangry! And im Frustrated As Hell, So Thank You For Listening Rose.” The sullen rainbow drinker finished. One of her fangs jutting out adorably, worrying her lip in a nervous tick Rose catalogued in her mind like scripture.

Wait did she say hangry?

“My Dear Miss Maryam, it was my pleasure, you don’t need to apologize for needing someone to talk to. Or even a shoulder to cry on. I would like to ask however, what you mean by… hangry?” Rose knew that meant she was hungry and angry; the conglomerate word was not just a subtle nuance of troll culture. But Rose was rather curios if Kanaya was referring to her need for food, or to put it bluntly. _Blood._

“Well-“ Kanaya started, the embarrassed jade blush illuminated even further by a slight spike in her bioluminescence outright confirmed it, she was feeling bloodthirsty. Rose felt her own face heat slightly, while she was beyond happy she was no longer the puppet to the dark gods, she was suspicious of the small devious mark they might have left on her psyche.

She knew the intrusive idea of Kanaya at her throat fangs deep imbedded in her neck shouldn’t make butterflies appear in her chest. If anything, it should freak her out… Right?

“As I Am Sure You Know, I Am A Rainbow Drinker. So, Well, I Need To Consume blood.” Kanaya trailed off as though the simple statement would make Rose run for the hills.

Rose merely shrugged nodding, letting Kanaya know she was being heard. The jade blood looked taken back slightly. Before continuing, seeing Roses lack of fear as a sign to continue.

“I Am Hesitant To Ask My Fellow Trolls, Many Are Squeamish, And Others Would Probably Take The Request The Wrong Way.” Kanaya said, a dark expression passing over her tear stained face before she shook it off.

Rose fought off a shudder, she didn’t know who could make Kanaya so angry, but she was happy she was on her good side. That being said Rose held her hand out to Kanaya palm up clenched in a fist, she pulled back the sleeve of her robe and held out her arm.

“Well I’m not one to leave a girl hanging, I’m unsure if our differing biology will affect the experience but I assume our blood is similar.” Rose said, when Kanaya understood what Rose was offering well, that jade colored blush deepened.

“Rose Are You Sure? From What I Have Seen Humans Are Fragile! I Don’t Want To Harm you.” Kanaya said, it was clear she felt exceedingly nervous. Yet a note of something other than concern was swirling in her jade eyes. A ravenous hunger.

Rose simply shrugged, she didn’t understand why she was so eager to help Kanaya, was it because she was drop dead beautiful? Perhaps because she had just been sobbing her eyes out? Hell, Rose was willing to guess a lot of things went into the desire to help. But she decided it didn’t really matter.

Seeing her nod, Kanaya simply grabbed Roses arm, looking down at it with a confused expression before slowly bringing It up to her mouth.

The moment her teeth met skin, it didn’t hurt, it sent a shock running through Rose. One that sent her heart beating into overtime, but the pain came a moment later when the teeth plunged beneath the surface of her skin.

Rose let out a soft gasp as the pain flared but it seemed the puff of air went unheard by the fledgling rainbow drinker. Her green painted lips met Rose's skin as she began to suck on the punctured wound.

That’s when the staticky feeling began to happen.

It started at the site of the bite mark and began to work its way up Roses arm. It reminded her of the strange numbness that accompanied a limb “falling asleep” or perhaps even a mosquito bite. The numbness didn’t stay just in her arm. Soon it was up to her chest, squashing any panic that might have begun to flare. Within moments she was slumped to the floor. One arm clutched in Kanaya’s hands as she drank her fill.

To put it lightly, Rose felt woozy. 

In about a minute Rose was sure she was seeing double, as a concerned blood-streaked face loomed over her, one hand to her crimson stained lips in a mask of worry.

“Oh No, I Might Have Taken A Bit To Much… Or Those Novels Weren’t Complete Hoofbeast Shit.” Kanaya said her hand coming down to gently bat at Roses face, as though hoping to break her from whatever state she was currently in.

“iis finee. Im just, tirde now,” Rose muttered, her speech slurring becoming so much like her mother’s she was startled into sitting up, before promptly falling back down the opposite way her head falling squarely in Kanaya’s lap. _Oh this is sooooo comfy!_ Her frazzled mind convinced her, as she slowly let her eyes flutter shut.

The concerned mumbling of the motherly jade blood above her a strangely soothing soundtrack to drift off to. Her brain went dead to the world as a slow sigh tussled her hair, she felt her headband being removed and a hand gently resting on her head, with a practically drunken smile, Rose let sleep claim her fully feeling safe, fuzzy, and warm.

Kanaya makes a good pillow.


	4. this is why we don't play with severed heads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more gay panic ensues, and a new and downright horrifying game mechanic is revealed. Kanaya makes a determined promise to herself, and the plot begins to kick off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI omg 32 hits? thank you so much!!! I'm trying a new style in this chapter, that's why its a bit longer than the last, I hope you folks like it!  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!   
> -MIND CONTROL   
> -BLOOD LOSS  
> -MENTIONS OF ABUSE   
> -COPING MECHANISMS

Ch 4

To put things lightly, Kanaya was freaking the fuck out. The girl she had a major flush crush had walked in on her literally sobbing, proceeded to comfort her, then offer to be her first meal as a rainbow drinker.

Now that very same girl had passed out on Kanaya’s lap and she had no clue what the proper protocol could be. Her lusus had never briefed her on this. With a deep sigh, Kanaya arranged herself so that Rose could slumber more peacefully, letting one of her hands rest ever so gently on the head cradled in her lap.

And- _oh god was all human hair this soft?_ Kanaya let herself marvel at the texture gently running her hand across the silky-smooth material before she realized exactly what she was doing.

With a small squeak, she folded her hands further upwards in her lap. Keeping them away from the slumbering Rose. as a jade blush heated her cheeks. she did not want to come across as creepy, and petting a passed-out person's hair? Well, Kanaya did her best to put it out of her mind. Focusing instead distantly ahead as her mind swirled with worry.

_Had she taken to much blood? Was she still breathing? Oh gog, what if those novels were right about rainbow drinker venom! What if it's poisonous to humans?_

Kanaya tried, awfully hard, but she couldn’t help the rising panic. She looked down at Rose once more, just to make sure she was still drawing breath. And goodness, Kanaya had seen Rose many times. on the viewport, and in person, yet, never had she seen Rose look this… at peace? A sudden wave of protectiveness washed over Kanaya as she gazed at the smaller girl. She felt like she would literally fight off armies to protect her. To ensure she could be at peace like this all the time. Oh boy, _I have it bad_.

Kanaya acknowledged, she felt her lip curling as she fought back an exasperated sigh. She had promised herself she wouldn’t do this again, already she was feeling mixed emotions for Rose. She had done a splendid job of comforting her, while Kanaya thought Rose might make a great Moyrail. she knew the true feelings she had for the Seer assuredly weren’t of the Pail variety.

Soon the rainbow drinker's mind began to wander, she worried about what would happen if one of the others stumbled upon them in this position. Most of the trolls would scoff and turn heel, but Kanaya worried about what one of the humans might do if she were to be caught red fanged. With their friend passed out in the hall.

Kanaya was unsure of how much time passed, her thoughts keeping her company while she waited for Rose to wake. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when the girl stirred with a small moan. Clutching her head as though in pain.

“Well I don’t remember falling asleep on someone.” Rose began sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Before looking left and right. Her lilac eyes settled on Kanaya and a strange look crossed her face before it was schooled into an expression much more familiar on the seer.

“You Seemed To Be Rather Subdued After Your- ah, Charitable Donation.” Kanaya said with a nervus grin. Rose let out a bemused chuckle. Fixing her already perfect hair. “I Thought It Best Not To Move You Given Your Potentially Fragile State.” The Jade finished. Stretching her legs, the time folded under Roses head having had them fall asleep. She winced as the static like feeling rushed through her strutpods.

Rose was nodding, stretching with a yawn before standing. A slight blush tinted her pail cheeks, and Kanaya had to wonder after both its purpose and its beauty. What could have Rose flushed? She had to wonder as they both stood. Roses posture seemed stiff. And Kanaya was worried she had done something wrong but to keep from rambling and exacerbating the issue. she just stayed quiet and accompanied Rose out of the tunnel.

The long exit tunnel seemed brighter, and Kanaya hazarded a guess that sunrise had reached the land. Her theory was soon proven correct, as Rose began to trot outside. They walked in companionable silence for a moment, the seer seemingly in her own little world. Until she caught kanaya’s eye.

She almost seemed startled, her walking pattern normally smooth jolting slightly as she realized Kanaya’s presence.

“Oh, I see you have accompanied me, what, do you feel responsible for the possibly fragile seer of light now that you have made her your meal?” Rose teased, her black-painted lips dripping with playful sarcasm. Kanaya was rather confused by the question, but as tired as she was, she missed the sarcasm in Rose's statement.

“Well Yes, It Wouldn’t Be Very Polite To Dine And Dash,” Kanaya said with a smirk, happy the general tension normally proceeding a spilling of one’s metaphorical guts seemed to be absent.

She even let the worry that Rose might drop dead due to lack of blood ebb slowly away, seeing as how her speech pattern and general demeaner had returned to normal.

The two found themselves on the short stairway leading out of their new base. And Kanaya watched as Rose practically floated to alight upon the uppermost step, watching as the sun slowly dragged its form into the sky.

“I propose a pact,”

Rose said, breaking the ever companionable silence the two had delved into. Kanaya turned her head, her eyes that had been gazing longingly at the sun but now she was finding a new intensity in Rose's eyes that practically rivalled the fireball brightening the sky.

“Oh? Prey Tell Rose, What Might This Pact Entail? Shall We Complete A Dark contract That Will Assuredly End With A Great Eldritch Horror Consuming My Soul?” Kanaya questioned, only half-joking. With Rose one never knew. _Oh, what might be brewing behind those galaxy lavender eyes._

The seer let out a small chuckle, shaking her head and shooting Kanaya her signature smirk. One that spoke of hidden things, and one that sent a strange feeling fluttering through Kanayas Blood Pusher.

“No nothing quite so dubious I assure you, while I’m sure your soul would be absolutely divine and flavorful. I’ve got something else in mind.” Rose teased, gently bumping her shoulder with Kanaya’s, the point of contact tingling on Kanaya’s skin long after Rose drew away.

“I say, we should work out an exchange, I like to think we're friends, and as friends help one another, I think this is a good step.” Said Rose, Kanaya noted she was dancing masterfully around the actual topic itself and she arched a single manicured brow. Letting only a hum of acknowledgment slip past her lips. She was curious and didn’t want to interrupt Rose's flow of speech.

“I am sure you need to _eat_ regularly, so I’m willing to offer myself up as a doner. As long as you would be fine with sharing nuances of your culture, I would return information of my own race of course, If you agree I believe a wonderful series of cultural exchanges and interspecies bonds shall blossom!” Rose said, Kanaya tilted her head, doing her best to seem as though she was pondering the idea. Of course, she would agree, _this was Rose!_

She had just been offered a meal ticket, and she would be meeting with her flusher on multiple occasions? Honestly Kanaya was proud of herself for not jumping up and down with joy, let alone stay as calm and swav as she hoped she was being.

“I Suppose This Is Amiable. I Agree To Your Terms” Kanaya said coyly extending her hand as though she had just made the largest transaction of her life. And was now showing the customary gripfrond appreciation shake.

Rose grasped her hand, and they shook on it, and for a moment, Kanaya felt like they were the only two living beings on this planet. Their eyes locked and Kanaya could hardly fight the bright jade blush that tinted her cheeks. Then the moment broke as Roses eyes slid to the side and her face took on a pensive look.

“Kanaya, correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t imp bodies normally explode in a pile of grist and disappear?

The two quickly made their way to inspect the remains of the imps. It seemed only the heads remained. Just as Kanaya began to wonder what purpose the game could have for leaving the heads behind, Rose stooped and reached out to touch it.

_____________

The second Roses fingers connected with the beast's disembodied head, she jolted back, clutching her own. It felt like liquid fire was being poured into her mind as her eyes took on an all-encompassing glow. She was not in control of her own faculty’s as she picked the head up, her feet no longer touched the ground as slowly drifted back towards the inside of their home base.

She could still see, and feel, but her body acted on its own. She could hear Kanaya calling her name distantly as she levitated up the stairs.

In the corner of her eyes she made out her shape as she rushed along trying to stop whatever was taking place. Rose noted that this was the second time in her life that she had been inhabited by a force greater than herself. While the Horrorterrors had felt cloying, and eerily soothing. This felt sharp, tangy, like whatever was pulling her strings wanted her to know that they were there. At the moment there was No whispers from the Nobel ring that normally taunted her mind, only the light that threatened to sear her brain.

She distantly noticed that others had been woken thanks to Kanayas panicked yelling. And she felt her heart break at the horrified expressions on her friends' faces as she drifted towards her inevitable fate.

For a moment she was caught her reflection in Dave’s Shades, and her mind shuddered. She looked strange, her eyes were empty and glowing with a blank light as she drifted, her skin itself didn’t seem to be glowing, but a display of plasma-looking light writhed off of her form. Her face, while normally guarded, was now slack, unfeeling, looking almost alien. 

She realized her hijacked body was headed to the alter, and she felt a stab of panic, she had no clue what was about to take place, but she felt like it might not be pretty. She reached the altar, and then the pain wreaking her mind amped up.

It seems the proximity to the dark slab had enabled a shouting match of sorts to begin within her mind. The dark whispers hissed and writhed trying to blot out the light trekking through the mind of their favoured plaything. All while the burning light tried to sear the muck from Roses mind.

She felt her mind beginning to crack from the agony as she witnessed her body continue to move, it placed the head onto the alter. And she watched through eyes no longer her own as the head then **_melted_**. Slowly becoming a black ooze. Then the dark whispers began to win out. Smothering the light in Roses mind as the black muck from the melted head seemed to sink into the stone. As though the alter was thirsty for its contents.

 ** _“your offering is accepted; you shall receive your reward.”_** A voice rang out, this time not in Roses mind, but for all present to hear. Its somber tones reverberating through the cavern like an echo.

Just As fast as they came, they left. the light, the whispers, and the horrid painful mesh of the two. Roses feet hit the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut, as the beings left their host. She didn’t stay on them long however, falling to her knees and breathing hard.

The pain was gone now, but it left her breathless, hunched over her eyes wide. She understood in that moment that the mechanics of the game had very nearly killed her, the _light_ she was sure was a mechanic of the game, showing her the next step as her role implied. This was most likely the game's version of a tutorial or even a hint system. It was safe to say she didn’t approve.

the mix of the dark gods and the searing presence of the game’s mechanics haf felt like it very nearly ripped her mind into shreds. She had to wonder if the game intended for the experience to be so painful.

She was so shaken that she didn’t even register the fact that Dave had rushed to her side. At least not until he spoke.

“Uh, Rose? What the fuck, are you ok? What happened?” he asked, and though his shades hid his wide eyes, she could see the concern, she nodded, wiping at her eyes, her hands coming away with streaks of inky blackness, a parting gift from her darker patrons, as well as a dark promise of unfinished business.

“I am unsure of what just happened, but I believe the game just used me for- well I’m unsure, but those actions weren’t my own.” Rose said, she was surprised by how calm her voice sounded, she looked at her hands as though daring them to move on their own.

_They did not_

She glanced to the others, the small crowd had formed, and many stayed back a fairways, as though scared of what might happen next. Then as though to affirm her thought a loud thud rang through the cavern sending everyone’s gaze to the alter once more.

Rose struggled to her feet. Her limbs feeling as though they were incased in lead. Her eyes met the form of a book. It sat there bound in black, in the same space, the head had been mere moments prior, without hesitation Rose reached for the heavy tome. Reading the bold font on its cover.

****

**_~GAME RULES~_ **

_______________________

The book had been passed quickly off to Sollux for inspection, and Kanaya watched with bated breath as Rose made her way to her room. The tension was palpable, and everyone was on edge.

A brief explanation had been demanded from the jade blood, as she was the one at her side when it all went down. she obliged, but she subtly left out the late-night feelings jam between her and Rose. Kanaya dearly wanted to follow the hollowed looking girl that had disappeared down the hallway. Yet one of her human compatriots had already gone to ensure her state was optimal. The one with the fluffy bark beast parts and Kanaya didn’t wish to seem clingy.

-Kanaya! Listen to your leader.

so she did.

Doing her best to sideline the worry she felt for the _beau_ \- for the Rose human. she turned to listen to the red-blooded troll who had started yelling. Taking a deep breath and pushing down the blush inducing thoughts of the snarky girl.

“OK YOU FUCKS, BEE BREATH HAS INFORMED ME, THAT WE CAN DIE.” Karkat gestured to the book, it was being held aloft in the psychic grip of the mustard blood beside him. The pages turned quickly, it seemed he had already begun to research the rules of the game. She had to admit, It was a strange way to put it, but Kanaya supposed this meant they could die normally.

“AND I MEAN, WE CAN DIE NO MATTER WHAT, IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE JUST OR HEROIC! SO, FUCKERS, DON’T GET YOURSELVES KILLED!” The reenlisted leader hissed. Doing his best to clarify after a few confused looks were shot his way.

A few accusatory glances were cast around at that, and Kanaya felt an extraordinarily strong rage simmer as her eyes locked onto a particular clown. And a very platonic hatred bubbled in her chest. She didn’t draw her lipstick, but she caught his eyes with a look promising death if he did anymore… _funny business._

His own gaze seemed confused and sharp; a look that screamed apologies flashed her way, but she was already looking back at Karkat. Pointedly ignoring the small mournful honk that erupted from the jesters’ mouth.

“NOT ONLY THAT, IT SEEMS WERE IN SOME SORT OF SURVIVAL MASH UP, JEGUS FUCK!” Karkat exclaimed as more information was whispered into his ear via Sollux. A red angered flush was at the crabby troll's face, it was clear this was far from optimal. And he was on the verge of doing a feat of acrobatics straight off the handle.

“I SAY WE ALL STAY NEARBY. I WANT A MEETING AT SVEN OCLOK TO DISCUSS WHAT THE FUCK OUR NEXT MOVE IS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU WASTES OF SPACE?!” he screeched looking left and right to insure he was understood, the more agreeable seemed to do enough shin kicking and harsh glaring at the others, and eventually, the group agreed. The remaining humans nodded, breaking off as Karakt and Sollox found some cranny to read over the large tome in peace. 

With a sigh, Kanaya let herself be drawn into a game with Nepeta, she had already found something to paint the stone walls with and was insisting she help convince her blue blooded Moyrail to help.

With a patent smile Kanaya went and with the smaller troll, to go and bother Equius, yet she couldn’t help but cast a longing glance down the hallway towards where Rose had hastily retreated. She made a promise to herself then, one she didn’t even know she made, she wanted to know Rose. Know her smile and her pain, if she didn’t know better, she would call the feelings coursing through her pail. But no, she felt the way Roses eyes made her bloodpusher stutter, she didn’t want to be Roses Moyrail, she wanted to be her _Matesprit._

Now more than ever she felt pity, burning in her stomach. And though she knew that the thoughts running through her head were rather uncouth, but she couldn’t help her trollish nature. So, _she would do whatever it took claim Rose as hers._


	5. do we have a pan shrinker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzze is having a struggle, the effects that calborn had on his mind are lingering and he has no clue what happened or why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAH! SO MANY HITS!   
> so just wanted to thank you guys!   
> SO if you like this I ask politely that you leave a kudos! it helps motivate me and shows me that you guys like what I'm putting out! I'm trying some new stuff with this chapter so well see how it goes! also no worrieS! well, get back to all the wonderful Rosemary very soon!  
>  so with that out of the waaaaay, let's get to the warnings for this chapter.   
> TRIGGER WARNINGS~   
> \- MENTIONED MIND CONTROL   
> \- MENTIONED/ PAST ABUSE  
> \- PARENTAL ABANDEMNENT   
> \- GAS LIGHTING   
> \- MENTIONS OF DRUG USE   
> \- MENTIONS OF MURDER   
> _ SWEARING

Rose Lalonde was definitively not hiding out in her room; she wasn't hiding her head in her hands as she berated herself for getting **possessed.** Even though it wasn't her fault. _No, of course not. She was not doing that at all…_

Though she continually assured herself of the lie, the fact remained. She was indeed hiding out in the small stone-hewn room she had claimed for her own. She sighed and let her head fall back to gently bonk against the stone wall. Jade had come to check on her not moments ago, offering a chance to talk. Rose had smiled, insisting she was okay.

Shooing her out before sliding down the wall with tiredness she had never quite felt before clinging to her bones.

She didn't understand her own need to keep her genuine emotions hidden. Well, she did. However, she knew in her heart jade would never injure her for speaking bluntly; assuredly, Jade would never dream of locking her in her room for a few days. _God, why did she need to compare everyone's actions with her?_

Rose let out a long and frustrated moan. She knew thanks to herself taut phycology that she may or may not have issues due to her upbringing. Ones she was pointedly ignoring. But right now, she felt far too tired to spiral down her familiar old rhythm of psychoanalysis. It seems the act of being a vessel for higher beings was tiring.

Rose winced as grumbling in her stomach made itself known. She had healing gushers, courtesy of John, but she figured those were best kept for emergencies. 

-Rose. Go find some food.

So she did. With a sigh that could make even the oldest of wizards proud, she rose to her feet. She took a moment to fix her hair, reorganizing and reapplying her carefully crafted façade of composure. It wouldn't do to let her reputation crumble, not yet at least. She waltzed to the door, rolling her shoulders to release some of the tension found within. Rose swung the door open wide.

Before gasping and taking an involuntary step back, there on the other side of the now open door. Was Gamzee, his hand was raised in the pantomime of Knocking, as though he was just about to do so before the door was swung wide.

"Well, hey, my motherfuckin, sister. I be needing you to shrink my pan."

\-------------------------------

Gamzee was having a problem; the last thing he could remember is being stressed about running out of his most beloved green slime. His special stardust had long since run dry.

Now he was in a different place, and everywhere he looked, someone was practically glaring spades at him. The greenest of his friends wildly, the little kitty was almost hissing at him, while her blue-blooded bro shushed her and herded her away whenever Gam dared draw near.

He did what he always did when he was confused. He went to ask his best motherfucking friend. He was grumbling in the corner, to be fair, after that freaky light show the lady human displayed? Gamzee had to take a moment to realign his pan too.

He had just finished grumbling to the wicked motherfucking honey-blooded bro and turned to face the approaching Juggalo. Gamzee felt a stab in his pusher at the fear momentarily noticeable in Karkats eyes.

He had no clue what he had done to make all his friends so wary of him, but he aimed to find out. He was grateful at the moment that his head seemed to be clearer than he had ever felt it, every image, though, and the sound was… sharper?

"my best bro! Hey, uh, can I be all up and chatting to you for a motherfucking mo?" Gamzee said with his signature dopy smile, it felt off, like his face wasn't as relaxed as it usually was, but he let it slide.

Karkat ran a nervous hand through his choppy black hair and sighed. Before turning to face the Juggalo.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ISSUFRABEL NOOK LICKER?" somewhere distantly, Gamzee knew that he and this little miracle had become something like Moyrails. Yet the vibe he was getting of the fisty Troll was nothing pale. He seemed pissed.

"uh well, Karbro, I uh," he started his hand, coming to run along with the three scars that now adorned his face; they were new, another reminder of time lost _. How did these get here? Got to fix my paint soon…_

"I seem to not remember what the motherfuck happened. The last thing I remember, we were all floating on the big ole space rock." He explained with a honk. His head tilting as Karkats face flashed with at least fifteen different expressions before falling into a scowl.

"WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SOMEHOW, YOUR DUMB FUCKING PAN JUST DUMPED ALL THAT OUT OF IT? YOU MEAN TO FUCKING TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT YOU FUCKIN-!" Karkat was hissing in a half- yell, half-stage whisper, his face was a mask of anger, and Gamzee thought perhaps it would be a good idea to deploy a pap?

SMACK! His hand was pushed somewhat roughly away before he could. Said pap could be deployed, he stood there numbly, his head tilting with a confused and hurt expression.

"NO GAM, NO. LISTEN, I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW. YOUR SOBER AND NOT KILLING US, SO I GUESS THIS IS FINE? FUCK NO, JUST-." The enraged Troll tore his hands through his already messy tangle of hair. Turning to look around the chamber, his eyes caught a drift of blue.

"EGGBERT! GET YOUR SMILING ASS OVER HERE!" Gamzee watched as the strange pink-looking Human-made his way towards the two. His smile never faltered as he approached, and Gamzee found he was relieved that at least one sentient being wasn't terrified of him or looking to paint the walls with his guts.

"Okay, SINCE YOU WERE THE LEADER OF YOUR GROUP, I AM GOING TO ASSUME YOU WERE AT LEAST CAPABLE. IM PUTTING YOU ON CLOWN DUTY." Karkat said, gesturing to Gamzee, the jester in Question looking somewhat confused.

He glanced between the two with a frown. Had he missed something? He felt like he was missing something…

"JUST MAKE SURE IF HE STARTS ACTING UP TO SOUND THE ALARM, YELL AND SCREAM OR SOME SHIT," the red blood said to the slowly nodding Human, "YOUR ON. PAROLE, YOU MURTHFUL SHIT, DON'T FUCK UP GOT IT? JUST STAY CALM; I NEED TO FIGURE SOME SHIT OUT." Karkat finished, with a finger jabbing in Gamzees direction.

"Well looks like we get to hang out!" Gamzee turned to face the strange boy as Karkat left, chasing down Sollux. Screaming something about rules and classes.

"uh sure mutherfucker, I'm Gamzee," he said with a shrug, his usual dopy smile was diminished.

"hey now! What's with the long face of their clown friend? Did you like, run out of balloons?" John asked, his bucktooth grin sharp as ever. He knew when someone was down and always aimed to brighten their day.

Gamzee could almost feel the trickster's gambit wafting off of this boy, so why not trust him? A fellow prankster?

"well, ya see," Gam said, dropping to the floor relatively fast, going Criss-cross applesauce.

"My think pan is all messed up. I can't remember what happened before I got here, my blue brother…." He admitted, it seemed they were alone at the moment in this secluded part of the main chamber, most either returning to their rooms or painting the walls on the far side.

"oh, you mean your head?" John asked, sitting down across from him. Though the powers given to him from the game may have changed, a nonexistent breeze ruffled through his hair. As he tapped his own noggin, as though asking if that was the part of his body Gamzee was referring to.

It took the Juggalo a moment to nod, but he did, nonetheless. Patting his head, miming what the boy in blue was doing. "Yeah, brother, my pan is all up and twisted. The last thing I remember, I was chilling in a horn pile worried about my miracles…." He repeated. He had no clue what could have happened. But then he saw something click behind Johns's gaze as he put two and two together.

"OH! Your Gamzee, like, the one who went on a full-on murder spree?" a what. **_A WHAT?_** _Flashes of capital text, much like his best bros, seared across his mind. That puppet, that fucking puppet, did something terrible! No, it made HIM do something terrible!_

Gamzee didn't realize he had been gripping his own horns, breathing hard as his brain was attacked with flashes. Until John had put a gentle hand on his head, in a startlingly similar gesture to a shoosh pap.

"I UH I didn't, I don't remember… there was this DOLL." Gamzee said, his voice taking on that dual-toned twinge. He had felt rumble through his throat when panicked or angry.

Flashes of the doll's face and… someone else? And the feeling of fire in his veins as he came down fully from his sopour, whatever he was feeling was a ghost of what had happened, but it still made his skin crawl.

"you know, my friend Rose is perfect when it comes to the whole head analysis," John said, deploying another of his Human shush paps that had Gamzee shoulders slowly relaxing.

His head was spinning now, was this Human trying to get him in a quadrant? Or was he trying to set him up in the pale with his gall pal? After a second, the boy withdrew his hand, looking at it as though it had its own mind.

"oooh wait, you guys have that thing about sharing feelings, right?" John said, clearly sensing the sudden confusion written all over Gamzees face, "yeah, Karkayt told me all about it, well more like _yelled_. It is like, Your... Dimond corner, Right? Well, don't worry, Rose isn't like that, she just likes to help, in her own strange way. Heh, if the game didn't take off, I think she would have been a shrink!" Egbert explained, chuckling through a few of his sentences.

But at the word Shrink, Gamzee had understood at least a small bit. A pan shrinker on Alterna was rare, like a Moyrail but only in one direction. And no strings attached. Rare but not unheard of.

At least not for indigo blood and above.

With a shrug, the jester leaned in with a smile. "do you think this wicked sister could help sort out my pan?" he asked. He liked this kid. His bucktooth smile made Gamzee feel… different, in the right way.

"well, sure, i-"John was cut off as a loud clattering bang was heard. Turns out Tavros still had his robotic legs and had just put them through a portion of the stone wall….

About ten feet up.

_How?_

"oh, film flatter… hey, stay here, OKay? I going to go help," John said, the wind continually tussling his hair got more substantial, and he floated off of the ground. Well, that answered that at least one of the group could still fly.

-Gamzee, seek the Human that's going to help shrink your pan!

So, he did.

Standing up, he wandered along, ignoring the sounds of struggling he heard from the other side of the cavern. He was sure that blue bro could take care of tav. The small crown now gathered under the flailing Troll to catch him if she were to fall.

Right now, Gam needed to fix what had happened, or. At the very least, know what had taken place. He was done being hissed at and glared at. He didn't even know what he did wrong? Since John said something about murder, she had a dark and worrying feeling crawling up his spine. Tingling along his grubscars and coiling in his stomach. He reached out for the seer's door as he approached, his hand raised long before he was within reach of knocking. And just as he was about to bring his hand down.

The door swung open.

\-----------------

"Well, hey, my motherfuckin, sister. I be needing you to shrink my pan." Rose heard the words; they washed across her ears and filled her brain as all stories do. But her mind was focused elsewhere; you must understand Rose could _See._

It was her title, Afterall, the seer of light. And there was light everywhere to be seen. It trailed after each person, swirling in different patterns depending on who, where, when and how. She could even watch as certain devious eight-eyed trolls reached out and stole some here and there.

She could see the darker colours swirling, ones that meant ill will or something terrible coming. This and more had been pared with the ability to see the swirling path of light laid out in her mind. A road map to victory.

With that, power diminished thanks to this reboot of sorts. She was far more in tune with the swirling light; it was overwhelming, like the afterimage of an explosion always burning itself into her mind's eye.

Here, however… Gamzee light gave Rose pause. You see, history can be seen in the light swirling around each person. For Dave, small splashes and slashes of lightless areas marred his light-like scars. For Kanaya? A hole punched its way through her light at the center of her stomach.

For Tavros? One through his chest. These spots, absent of light, could be found on each kid, but for Gamzee? There was hardly any light left.

A few tendrils swirled off of his horns, playfully around his hair and face. Still, everywhere she looked, he was marked with dark patches lacking light, and when the light faded, red, dimmer light took its place, a strange sight for sure. One almost matching the small splatters seen on the morning of Jade from her time going "Grim bark."

She knew right away that she and Gamzee had something in common. They had both been puppets for higher beings. With a nod, she stood back and let the tall, lanky Troll enter her room.

She was going to help him.

Even if it meant she was going to have to skip lunch.


	6. light is discussed, roots are reached, and a promise, not a threat, is made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gam gets his pan shrunk by Rose. his worries helped immensely by her surprisingly soothing tactics. Kanaya glares the most platonic hate at the clown, and Rose decides she rather enjoys solving others' issues and ignoring her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so many hits! thank you all so much! if you guys like this fic please leave a kudos! it helps me know when you guys like what im putting out! feel free to leave a comment if you have any suggestions! I'm always trying to improve! and I think this fic is going to have some good ole slice of life chapters as well as some plot-heavy ones! so I'm always looking for some ideas!
> 
> ok on to the TRIGGER WARNINGS!   
> -MENTIONED MIND CONTROL   
> -RAINBOW DRINKER ANGER   
> -SCENES OF THERAPY/THERAPY DONE UNPROFESONALLY rose Isn't a professional but she tries.  
> -THE BEGINNING OF A PANIC ATTACK rose helps gam through it. 
> 
> if i missed any let me know! i hope you guys enjoy it!

Ch 6 light is discussed, roots are reached, and a _promise,_ not a threat, is made.

It took a few moments, but Rose had set Gamzee up to lie on her freshly made bed as she sat on a recently decapchalogged chair. One leg crossed over the other as she pulled out a pad and paper.

"Alright, Mr. Makara, let's start with why you visited me today," Rose suggested, the tip of her pen ghosting against her notebook. Ready to write any notes that may come to mind.

"Well, my wicked sister, I think I did something bad. But I can't remember what it was, my best fucking friend said something about murder…" the Clown said; Rose watched as he lifted his hands that had been resting at his side to gaze at them. Almost like he couldn't comprehend, the extremities held in front of him belonged to his person.

" So you are suffering from memory loss; please tell me that last thing you can remember before now," Rose asked, the sound of her pen sharp against her own ears.

Gamzees dopey expression shifted as his mouth drooped in thought. His form propped up on her pillows shuddered for a moment. Before he tilted his head.

"well, I think, the last thing I remember is sitting in my pile- NO. _that doll_ ," Gamzee said, sitting up to his shoulders, hunching as his hands balled into fists. It was strange. At the mention of this doll, the red swirled with the natural yellow light that Rose was always forced to witness. The way the red mixed made her stomach clench. It was like some dark force still prodded Gamzee, even now.

"Makara, breathe, the doll isn't here now, but I would like you to tell me what you know about it." Rose soothed, sitting straighter in her chair. A strange chittering came from Gamzee, from deep in his chest, in that same two-toned way that all the trolls spoke. This was much more growl than speech, but it communicated his displeasure.

While making Roses skin prickle with a hint of unease, a feeling she was careful not to let show on her face.

"Well, sister, he had these long fucking arms and a SMILE on his DAM wooden FACE!" Gamzee began to Describe his tormenter. And a strange realization dawned on Rose. _Was, was he talking about Lil Cal?_ She recalled the fated doll Dave's _brother_ had possessed. The whispers Dave claimed came from the thing. Even the way it disappeared. She could see the light more clearly now, the shape of puppet hands wrapped around Gamzee. The noticeably precise red light cutting across comparably diminutive yellow.

He wasn't the one who murdered his friends. His hands slew them. Indeed, but it wasn't his mind piloting the string of grizzly attacks. Even now, the red light slithered across his form, and for a moment, Rose wondered if she might be able to help.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes and focus on something or someone that brings you joy," Rose said soothingly.

She scribbled down her findings worriedly as the Clown's makeup-caked eyelids slowly slid shut. She noticed in these close quarters a secondary eyelid was present, one the went diagonally across the eye. Was it alien and vaguely _bug-like?_

She shook the thoughts of Xenobiology from her mind. She would ask Kanaya about it later; right now, she was focused on her first-ever real patient. She saw with a small smirk the jester had calmed down, and she figured now was the best time to explain what had happened.

"Mr. Makara, miss Myriam has explained some of what happened." Rose started, her eyes trained on his face, his closed eyes snapping open to gaze at her in turn. The searing light that Rose couldn't help but see slithered and writhed slightly faster along with his form.

"From what she has told me and what you have told me, it seems you were under two influences on the night of the incident. The incident, of course, is." Rose paused to take a deep breath, carefully reading the jesters expressions. "many of your friends perished at your own hand," Rose said. Her explanation was rather blunt, but she felt she needed to be; Gamzee wouldn't appreciate the more colourful sides of her language. And she doubted he would even understand the Freud-riddled snark she usually held.

Gamzee looked sobered. His dopey grin hung loose in an expression of confusion. "I-I really hurt them, didn't I?" he stuttered out. His eyes welled with purple-coloured tears as he drew in a long shuddering breath. His hands came up to grip his head, his sharp trollish claws digging into his scalp.

It was a clear display of distress and one that made Rose wince with the force he dug his nails into his hair.

Shit, she had to deescalate. She had an idea building in the back of her head, and her hand was already reaching for the object inside her Silladex. She was just grateful John was such a prankster. Otherwise, she might not have what she needed.

-Rose! Calm this motherfucker down!

HONK!

The sound of a rubber horn rung through her room. Bringing a pause to the Clown, who had begun to curl in on himself like a threatened armadillo. She waited; the reaction was almost instant. He had been started out of his own dark musings. **_Thank god._**

That was a gambit, but by the Nobel circle, Rose was glad it worked. The red that had nearly overtaken the yellow light had begun to creep into his eyes. Now they were the same dopey pools of yellow and a distant purple.

"This is good, though; you are not to blame. The puppet-Or more accurately, the puppet's master, is the one our ire should be turned towards." Rose said with a slow, gentle smile. Doing her best to let it be sincere, an expression that felt almost painful on her lips. They were so unused to wearing it.

"so it ain't my motherfucking fault?" Gamzee asked his head tilting, his horns scraping the wall behind him. He didn't seem to mind. As his voice came out wobblily, almost as though in disbelief.

Rose nodded. And slowly, the Clown uncurled, his hands coming down from his head, rose winced again at the tinges of purple staining his nails. But she continued on regardless.

"there we have it; I'll inform everyone of my findings at the meeting, for now? I suggest you steer clear of the others. They are hurt and confused." Rose gently suggested, writing down another note before banishing the pen and paper to her Silladex.

She could tell her job was done, at least for now. The fear and anger boiling off of the Clown had dissipated. Still, she asked. "Are you feeling better now, Gamzee?"

Her Tone was as kind as she could manage, and that wasn't saying much but, she supposed it was enough. As he nodded, he stretched and stood. Clearly sensing the "end of their session."

Slowly like the strangest origami, Gamzee unfolded from his crumpled spot on Roses's bed. While she apricated the makeshift "couch," she wondered if the random faygo smelling splotches on her sheets were worth it. But with another look at Gamzee? She knew the jester was feeling better. He made his way to the door before looking back at Rose with his big dopey smile.

"Thanks, sister; I'm happy we all up and have ourselves a Pan shrinker like you." He mumbled; his face was conflicted. Happy to have been heard and understood, to be promised his side of the story would be told. Yet, he seemed nervous.

"Gamzee, it was my pleasure. I'm always here if you or anyone else needs to talk things out." Rose said with a small flick of her hand, shooing him out playfully. She hoped her comment would tell him it was alright to seek her help. As well as have him send anyone else experiencing trouble her way.

She did love to use psychoanalyzing to avoid her own issues Afterall. 

\------------------

Kanaya Myriam had never really been one for sneaking about, but when that, that _Clown_ made his way into Roses room? Well, it took all of her willpower not to scratch her nails down the freshly painted portion of the wall in rage. _You see, it had a rather offensive splash of purple flowers painted there._

She couldn't restrain the small chittering growl that rumbled from her throat, one that caused Nepeta and Terizi to stop their snickering and drawing. Their collective gazes shooting towards her. The olive blood looked intrigued, her head tilting back and forth as though trying to understand why Kanaya could be so frustrated.

With a loud bang and a few curses, the attention was off Kanaya's small outbursts soon enough. It seemed John and Equius had managed to get their brown-blooded friend from the wall. And while Tavros looked slightly embarrassed, he thankfully seemed no worse for wear.

Kanaya took this opportunity to edge closer to the hall entrance; Roses door was the first along it, so she let her senses wind themselves closer to Roses door. Her heightened predatory hearing picking up the muffled conversation. She couldn't make out the words. But the tones and emotions were evident. She Busied her hands with a small portion of the unpainted wall as she listened in. not wanting to attract attention.

There was no way in the seven rings that Kanaya would let that Clown anywhere near Rose alone, not after what had happened before. So, she listened, making sure that the tensions never felt too high.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as a HONK rang into her sensitive ears. With a grimace, she Waved Nepeta a quick goodbye before speed walking to Roses door. Ready to bust it open.

The last time a honk like that was heard, a lot of blood was shed.

Just as Kanaya raised her foot to literally break down the door. Her ears pricked to the sound of calm voices within. She slid to the side of the door and waited. For what? She was unsure, but her arms defensively crossed themselves as she leaned on the wall beside Roses door.

Soon she found the tall lumbering form of Gamzee trundle out of the room. Gently shutting the door behind him. The two locked eyes. Regardless of propriety, Kanaya let a particular tone whine its way from her chest. A high-pitched two-toned buzz that very much told Gamzee she meant business. The person he had just interacted with was **_HERS._** And with a tilt to his head and a rase of eyebrows, he let loose a small whine of his own.

Its cry mimicked that of a wounded grub, the very universal sound for trolls of _. I'm harmless; just back off._ The glare lasted a moment longer and affirmed that Gamzee understood her meaning; she had just promised death upon any untoward actions to Rose. It was a shocking promise to make, one not made lightly. Both intrinsically knew what it meant.

Slowly he left. Walking backwards for a few minutes, raising his head so that his neck was exposed in a display of. "look, my horns are up here. I mean no harm; you could gut me right now if you wanted to."

She watched him leave, breathing in through her nose, the sharp cinnamon smell that always followed any of the Troll's more primal standoffs hung in the air. She only had a moment to wonder why such smell filled the air when two trolls argued. As her hand was already going in for a knock at the door. 

A startled noise came from within. And the door was swung inwards to reveal a tired-looking Rose.

  
"Ah! Kanaya! You don't happen to have anything to eat, do you?"

\---------

While Rose Lalonde was a very patient young lady. There was only so far she could go. Hungry and spent from her first-ever "real" Therapy session, she was ready to go and pester Strider until he gave her some food. Hell, she would even drink his god-forsaken apple juice!

She smoothed back her hair under her headband and let out a short puff of air through her nose. Gazing longingly at her bed before reminding herself that naps weren't conducive to a good sleep schedule.

She turned on her heel, enjoying the feeling of her tired legs stretching as she strode to the door. When she swung it open for the second time that day, she found someone outside waiting.

The rainbow drinker's face light up when she saw Rose, literally as well as metaphorically. As the Troll's luminescence brightened slightly. Rose felt a moment of mental confusion as her mind's eye struggled to differentiate between the light Kanaya was producing. As well as the light that always swirled around her compatriots. She ignored the strange feeling for now and tilted her head with a smirk.

"Ah! Kanaya! You don't happen to have anything to eat, do you?" Rose asked, her hands coming to fold themselves in front of her. The twinge in her stomach had become much harder to ignore. In fact, the phantom taste of oatmeal was hanging in Roses's mouth now, making her want to retch. Memories of missed meals and a passed-out figure on the couch swirled in her thoughts like oh so much spilled liquor. 

"Well, I Don't Have Any _with_ Me At The Moment, But I Have Some Cans In My Silladex I Just Need To Find The Key," Kanaya said, trailing off. one elegant hand coming to scratch the back of her neck. As a small bit of Jade tinged her cheeks. Her Chastity modus was for sure a frustrating thing at times.

"My Modus Can Be-"the sound of a key appearing out of thin air drew the two girls' attention Kanaya scooped it off of the ground with a fanged grin. Holding it up before twisting it in the air, a moment later, the sound of a few cans hitting the floor rang true like the many gilded trumpeters announcing the arrival of their canned overloads.

The cans were scooped up, and Rose gestured inside her room. Thankful it was decently tidy. She supposed she wouldn't mind another troll in here at the moment. _Especially this Troll._

"hmm, it seems we have peaches, oranges and sardines," Rose said, gazing at the labels with an arched brow resting the retrieved cans on the stone slab that served for her desk. A strange combination, the three cans Kanaya had picked up only done to send her arched brow shooting higher.

Who cans hot dogs? 

The two looked at their spoils, each wondering if it was worth opening the cans. The food inside was sure to be less palatable, but Rose wasn't one to complain. Foods food, she was just glad nothing here seemed to be oats or even oat adjacent.

-Rose crack open a can o food!

So she did. Or at least she tried; with another appraising look and a shrug, she picked up a can. But with a glance through her Silladex… she found no can opener. She wondered briefly how she would get to the salty fish inside, but her attention was drawn to Kanaya as a rather startling **_Crunch._** Was heard. 

"Oh, Rose, It Seems Your Human Cans Are Made Of A Far Weaker Metal Then I Am Accustomed…" Kanaya said one of her clawed fingers had actually managed to poke through the comparably flimsy aluminum can. Rose wondered if all trolls had hands this strong or Kanaya's status as an unliving member helping her.

Roses face flushed slightly as she swallowed thickly, _wow, strong hands—sharp claws._

Rose did her best not to let her almost morbid fascination show on her face and simply reached for the can with a smirk. Allowing her own hand to brush Kanaya's for a second longer the was needed.

"Why, thank you Kanaya, I suppose you are a great night light as well as a can opener. How useful!" she teased, wedging the edge of a wand into the opening and wrenching the can the rest of the way open. She looked within, finding the treasure swirling inside of a viscus sirup.

"Ah, I believe these are the peaches!" Rose said with a smile. She backed up and sat upon her bed, hands wrapped around the can as though it were a mug of the most delectable coffee instead of a simple sludge of sweet fruit.

She glanced at Kanaya and patted the bed. And tilted her head as Kanaya's demeanour changed. Her face had gone rather green, and her eyes were wide; she followed her gaze to the can she was currently holding.

Whatever could have her so embarrassed?


	7. they don't have cans on Alternia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot begins to kick off, two fligty broads get assigned to forage for plants and karkat takes charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 HITS! this really makes me so excited! over 100 people have seen/read my work! thank you all so much for your time and if you like this? please leave a kudos! it tells me that I'm going in the right direction! ok, so if you guys have any suggestions? then lemme know in the comments below!
> 
> i experimented with some different perspectives this time, tried to write from other characters' point of view, lemme know if you guys like this format.
> 
> ok with all that out of the way, let's get to the TW 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!  
> \- YELLING   
> \- GLASS SHATTERING SOUNDS   
> -REACTONS/COPEING METHOEDS.   
> -ALLUSONS TO PAST ABUSE   
> -STRONG LANGUAGE

CH 7 They don’t have cans on Alterna … also Karkat yells a lot.

Kanaya Myriam had never been more embarrassed.

Her flush crush had seemingly just opened up a miniature bucket and was now stirring the slurry within with a wand. She knew that there were cans and suspected they were like the faygo cola bottles back home… but no, the whole lid came off. And inside was a syrupy-smelling slurry that was tinted yellow.

And Rose was touching It- her wand had speared something within and was currently bringing it towards her black-painted lips. Oh god! Her face was the brightest shade of jade, and her mouth hung open in a startled O.

Kanaya’s eyes flicked between the b- _the can_ and Roses arched brow and devilish smirk. Kanaya let out a strangled sounding noise that drew Rose's attention entirely onto the jade blood.

“Kanaya, are you quite alright?” Rose asked, as she put the piece of, _what had she called it, a peach?_ Into her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully as she awaited Kanaya’s response. _How was she so calm? Did she not know that she was literally eating geneti- oh._

-Kanaya realizes this is a food receptacle, not a miniature bucket.

With a slow puff of air, Kanaya let herself relax; of course, it wasn’t a bucket. What had she been thinking? She momentarily felt rather silly for her line of thought, _perhaps she had been reading to many of her novels as of late…_

She simply nodded, the jade blush still lingering, Rose gently patted her bed, and Kanaya joined her. Sitting gently on edge and grabbing another can, digging her claw into the top as she had done to the last, and slowly pry it open. Gazing at the sweet-smelling stuff inside.

The “bed” wasn’t much more than a raised slab of rock. But Kanaya was decently comfortable.

“This is nice. Thanks, Kanaya. I’m happy I didn’t have to pester my brother for food.” Rose said; she looked at the troll quizzically, as though still confused over the situation that had just taken place.

Then she looked at what she was holding.

And then back at Kanaya.

And the ranbowdirnker never knew that such a blunt mammal tooth could look so threatening when curled into such a knowing smirk. “Kanaya… do trolls have cans?”

_She knows!_

Straitening her back and trying to be as prim as her Lusus had always taught her to be. “Why no, we don’t.” Kanaya knew that they were playing a game, a stupid human game but a game, nonetheless. Whoever was the first to acknowledge the obvious alien miscommunication that just took place would be the loser. And though meddling was one of the things Kanaya was well known for. The desire to win, strive, and be the victor was just as intense, if not stronger, especially with Rose sitting so smugly beside her.

Kanaya dipped her fingers into the room temperature mixture. Letting her claws pluck a fruit from the slurry. Making eye contact with Rose the entire journey to her lips. Though Rose's expression didn't change, a tiny tinge of pink dusted her cheeks. Kanaya was unsure if the game they were playing had a points system, but if it did? She was sure she had just achieved at least one.

They carried on like that for a while, slowly drumming up a conversation between their little game; one would do something vaguely suggestive, or even something as innocent as tilt one’s head. All to see if a reaction could be pulled from the other. It was fun, and Kanaya found herself enjoying the game a great deal.

Then the sound of shattering glass brought the game to an end.

All at once, the snark and pomp drained from Roses face as her shoulders flew up. The can clutched in her hand was drawn in close like a shield, and Rose's head whipped towards her door. Thanks to her heightened undead senses, Kanaya could taste the fear spike into the air. She could hear Rose's slow mammalian heartbeat kick into a pattern almost as fast as a troll's heart usually would be.

She sat like that for a moment, watching Rose frozen, eyes trained on the door as though expecting a monster to break through at any moment. And she distantly had to wonder where and why she had learned that behavior. It starkly reminded her starkly of a young troll expecting a Drone to break into their hive.

The strange Acton only lasted a moment longer; Rose let out a puff of air and rolled her shoulders. “Sorry that startled me.” Rose drawled, her mask of flippancy slipping back on as she stood; the can be empty now. And she set it down on the desk before going to the door.

“What you think that could have been?” Rose asked, leaning on the door in what Kanaya assumed was meant to be in a calm, collected manner. Kanaya stood joining her.

“If I Remember Correctly, Eridan Has A fetch moduce That Makes A Lot Of Noise,” Kanaya said; she did her best to leave her venom for the sea dweller out of her voice. Only two people in this area she actually wanted dead; one was that fishy ass, and the other the insufferable jester.

“ah, I see; well, I’m sure Karkats meeting is to begin soon; why not find a seat together?”

\-------

Karkat Vantas had never really wanted this. Sure, he always felt like some big epic destiny awaited him. Yes, he had always wanted to be a glorious leader. But as he stood on the stone dais, he was not executed for what was about to go down.

Sollux had read through most of the vast tome, giving Karkat the gist. And was still sitting cartilage stub deep in a book while in one of the pews of this foux church, or Karkat supposed, their new meeting hall. His bloodpusher thumped hard, the knowledge of what needed to be done weighing heavy on his shoulders. He watched almost numbly as Rose and Kanaya wandered in, momentarily feeling a flash of anger. These fucking humans, them, and the stupid god dog monster were why they were in this mess.

He tried to put that aside. He knew it wasn’t really genuine and that his team- and by proxy his leadership- wash just as much at fault for their sessions familiar.

He did his best to reign in the burning rage; he knew he only felt it as s supplement to his caring. He wanted these bulgemunching fools that were slowly filing into this little hall to be ok. He wanted them happy.

**_He wanted them safe._ **

It took far too long, in Karkats opinion, for the whole group to wander into the hall. But eventually, each troll and human was present. And the pressure to start their little meeting began to build. With a grumbling sigh, Karkat tore his hand's through his hair for a moment before letting out a loud, bellowed call to attention.

“OK, YOU BULE BITERS! HERES THE DEAL, AS YOUR LEADER,” a few frustrated grumbles rose at that, but the red blood just kept going regardless. “I HAVE TAKEN IT UPON MYSELF TO MAKE SURE WE ALL SURVIVE. AS THAT’S WHAT THIS GAME IS, SOME FUCKED UP SURVIVAL SHIT.” He said, his gravelly voice carrying well into the room. As though its acoustics melded with his voice, giving it a surprisingly authoritative and melodic presence.

“ACCORDING TO THAT FREAKY BOOK THAT LALONDE MANAGED TO SNATCH FROM THE FESTERING PIT OF WHATEVERTHEFUCK. WE NEED TO SURVIVE ON THIS SHIT STAIN OF A PLANET FOR A YEAR.” He paused, letting that sink in; there were quite a few startled exclamations, a few gasps. But he gripped the stone dais in front of him with his claws.

Continuing to march forward with his speech. “WE DON’T HAVE SHIT, SO IVE DONE SOME THINKING. THE LOW BLOODS? WE'RE PRETTY GOOD AT THIS SURVIVING IN THE WILD SHIT. HELL,” he paused and looked at Nepeta, before gesturing to her.

“WE HAVE A MASTER HUNTER RIGHT HERE, AS LONG AS WE WORK AS A TEAM? WE CAN SURVIVE. SO, IM HELPING BY GIVING US ALL RESPONSIBILITIES, AND NO! NO SWITCHING ALLOWED!” the boy said, now that he had gotten rolling, he felt a calm wash over him. He was doing it. He was a good leader.

“IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANOTHER JOB BETTER? COME TALK TO ME ABOUT IT! OK, NOW LISTEN UP FUCKERS. I DON’T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF!” he glared at the crowd, but none started a riot, so he continued.

“OK, RIGHT OFF THE BAT WE HAVE DIFFERENT POWERS” Sollux stood up, handing Karkat the book, and within a few pages were painted with images. Clearly, each troll and human were depicted in their new attire with their god titles attached.

“I WANT US TO MEET UP EVERY DAY BEFORE BED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK WE CAN AND CAN'T DO. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT FOR FUCKS SAKE, NONE DIE, AND WRANGEL YOUR MURDEROUS TENDENCIES FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!” he seethed. Looking at a few cowed trolls in particular.

Before taking a deep breath and starting to give them all tasks, Kanaya, Rose and Aradia, were put on foraging and recon.

While the others were split up between hunting guarding and something called “yard work.” Karkat knew each member of this group had unique talents. And Though he loathed putting the two snarkiest broads on the same team. He knew Kanaya could figure out what plants would and wouldn’t be edible; he also knew Rose's note-taking would help significantly if anyone else wanted to eat something other than whatever poor creature Nepeta was sure to drag in.

“OK, LAST POINT OF BUSINESS,” Karakt said. He had already talked over his decision with John. He had even chatted with Rose right before the others started filing in. He disagreed with this. In fact, he thought the idea of a designated pan shrinker was dumb. But Rose had discovered what set Gamzee off and had told him exactly what had indeed happened. Now he decided to tell everyone else and see if he could help those who might actually benefit from having that snarky seer root around in their pans.

“SO, MURDER, IT HAPPENED! AND IT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN, GAMZEE. YOU ARE ABSLOEVED OF YOUR MURDEROUS CRIMES.” The crowd predictably gasped before Karkat finished. “YOU WERE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF WITHDRAWAL AS WELL AS BEING POSSESSED. SO, GUESS WHAT, GUYS! IT WAS HIS FAULT! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM OR QUESTIONS? COME TALK TO ME! THAT BEING SAID…” Karkat gestured towards two other trolls, Vriska and Eridan.

“YOU TWO ARE ON PROBATION, STEP A TOE OUT OF LINE, AND THERE WILL BE REPERCUSSIONS.” The leader warned; Karkat had no clue what he would do, but he knew he had had to do something. “FINALLY, WE HAVE A DESIGNATED PAN SHRINKER, SO IF ONE OF YOU LONELY ASSHOLES NEEDS TO TALK OUT YOUR FEELINGS? OR YOUR FEELING MURDERY? MAKE AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE ROSE HUMAN. THAT'S ALL.” Karkat grumbled before storming out of the room, dismissing the group from their meeting.

He watched the designated hunting party and gathering party make their way outside, happy they were already getting to work. He grabbed those he needed for the “yard work” he knew they'd be needing a spot to use the washroom, as well as some general defences. He just hoped everyone could get along.

For all of their sakes.

\----------

Dave strider was decidedly not flipping his shit. He wasn’t worried about the full year he would have to spend alongside cold-blooded killers. He wasn’t concerned with his sister being the one responsible for ensuring those murderers' mental stability. No not worried one bit. **_~liar~_**

Even as his ecto sister, the only one he had ever really opened up to, walked out of the hall with her assigned tasks. Probably to go and catalogue some epic flora with a choice alien babe. He didn’t let his mask slip.

So, well, was he playing the part of the chill, uncaring cool kid, He even began to believe it himself. He walked along to get ready. He had been assigned to hunt with Nepeta. The small bundle of muscles intimidated him for sure. But he looked forwards to getting out of this claustrophobic series of caverns.

He was thankful jade was with the hunting party as well. She looked so calm and ready for anything with her rifle. Dave had just started to actually feel the chill he claimed was always residing within him, so of course, the universe chose that moment to mess with him.

He and his little group had decided to head out as soon as possible; none of them wanted to be caught outside after nightfall. And Dave was sure the whole team would be hungry as hell soon enough. So they had been tailing the foraging group.

And the sister he was doing his best not to freak the fuck out about had just stopped, standing stalk still with a handheld to her head. Though her back was to him, he could hear the sharp breath she pulled in through gritted teeth. And the light Kanaya emitted bumped up a few notches in surprise, _dam Dave was glad he was wearing shades._

“well, that hurt. I suggest we stay away from the woods on the other side of the mountains.” Rose mumbled slowly. Her hand came away from her head. Had she just had some sort of vision? Were her epic seer powers warning them? That seemed to be the case as she wiped away some inky shit that streamed from her eyes.

Wasn’t she supposed to be a seer of light? Dave had to ponder; he was willing to guess the creepy black tears were thanks to her mingling with the intergalactic tentacle monsters. _Hell, he hated those guys_. But he nodded. And they all found themselves outside their home base within the next few minutes.

The sun shined down, at least three or four hours from dipping below the horizon. Dave looked at his little troupe and rolled his shoulders. Nep, Jade, and a few of the other trolls he couldn’t remember the names of yet had joined them as well.

He started after his hunting group, only shooting a glance or two at the slowly disappearing form of his sister as she vanished into the woods.

 _Time to bring home the bacon_.

\---------------

Equius had no clue what to do. The human highblood seemed to not understand her place; she was willfully rooting among the vegetation. As a connoisseur of a plant-based diet, he was also chosen to accompany her and the jade blood. And was having trouble with speaking. Of course, he had already divided the humans into their own respective castes.

As they had no blood colour to denote them, he went off of three things.

- _Money,_ a thing he understood, was necessary for a vastly different way to humans than it ever was for trolls.

\- _eye colour_ , this added him thanks to the similarity’s in blood colour, finding the colours of their eyes to match up quite well to his already calculated findings on the money.

\- _raw power,_ in regards to strength, the blue-eyed boy seemed to be the most physically strong, the way he swung his massive hammer with ease gave eqquius some affirmation on his analysis, for he himself was gifted with strength oft found in the bluer hues of the trolls. But on the level of actual power, the Rose human topped the scales. Her think sponge was sharp. She communed with literal gods. Her level of money was astronomically high when living upon earth. And, of course… her eyes were only a shade off from the most royal pink.

So the blue blood was very understandably cowed, unable to object to the high blood humans antics. She had a notebook in her hand and was carefully taking notes as Kanaya began tearing into plants. He could appreciate the brutal efficacy.

But felt.

Off.

Jades were meant to be nurturing, caring for the mother grub. However, he was much more distressed by Rose's hand now picking up an oozing leaf and dutifully writing down its description. He could no longer hold back his words.

“High blood, please, cease your depraved actions. You are making filthy your clothing.” He said, taking a step forwards and holding his hand out towards Rose. He half expected and anticipated a sneer and a sharp backhand but was met only with a confused expression and a raised brow from the human. 

Kanaya however? Her head snapped around towards him. He had, of course, told her and all the other trolls what he had deduced about their casts. Some of them had reacted well. Others simply ignored him. But Kanaya, well, she seemed rather annoyed at the moment. He smelled the telltale sharp scent of cinnamon filling the air and held both hands up.

He didn’t wish a confrontation.

“High blood? Equius, surely you must remember all humans have red blood. But if you so inclined to help, why don’t you pull this thing upwards? Kanaya thinks its roots may be edible.” Rose said, gesturing to another broad-leafed plant. A crooked smile stretched across his face.

And order? Finally, something he could understand. Hell even enjoy, he rushed forwards and heaved the plant upwards, revealing its root structure in a matter of seconds.

Ah yes, the look of gentle appreciation was enough to make him perspire….

He needed a towel.


End file.
